The Gryphondor Girl
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: Sadie Sinclair is a Gryphondor who was raised by Snape. dumbledore announces the triwizard tournament and she comes up with a plan to get her name in even though she's fifteen. What happens when she actually has to represent hogwarts. read & review please
1. Chapter 1

"Sadie!" Harry called as I entered the great hall. I ran over to the Gryphondor table where he and our friends sat studying and gave him a quick punch in the back. He spun around to return the punch, but I quickly stopped him by telling him that we would be late for potions class if we didn't hurry. Being an animagus I quickly changed into a silver wolf and ran toward potions class with Harry, Hermione, and Ron close behind. I quickly ran into the classroom and ran up to Snape. I sat beside him panting as he patted my head. I may have been a Gryphondor, but Snape had raised me since my parents died when I was five. As I sat there Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran in laughing, but the fun was short lived when they saw the look Snape gave them.

"You're late." He said as they sat down. I heard Crab and Goyle laugh and turned to glare at them as a growl tore from my throat. They froze when they heard me, but I noticed something odd, Malfoy was staring at me.

"Take your seat, Sadie." Snape said looking down at me. I walked over to my seat and changed back into my normal form. As I sat beside Ron I noticed Malfoy staring at me again. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to face the front of the room again. Throughout class I would occasionally glance over at him from the corner of my eye and every time he was staring at me with that same smirk that was always plastered on his face. When class ended we all headed to the great hall for lunch. I sat in my normal spot across from Harry between Neville and Seamus. I saw talking with Harry when I was lifted into the air and tickled. I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Fred and George. They quickly put me down and took off running as I chased them around the huge room. As I closed in on them I heard someone clear their throat and I stopped. I looked straight at Professor McGonagall as she stood at the teachers table glaring at us. I let out a sharp whistle and Fred and George stopped running and looked at me. I motioned to McGonagall with my eyes and they looked up at her. We watched as Dumbledore walked up to his pedestal and cleared his throat. Fred, George, and I quickly ran back over to our seats and sat down.

"Good afternoon students. I have a very important announcement, so please listen closely. I am pleased to tell announce that this years Triwizard Tournament will be held here at Hogwarts three weeks from today. Everyone jumped up and started cheering as Fred and George looked over at me.

"You're not going to get your name in." George said with a smirk. I smirked back and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Don't be to sure about that. I did research the other two times they had the tournament here and I realized something about that nice little age barrier they put around the goblet." I said. The two twins looked at me in surprise and I knew that they wanted me to tell them my secret. I motioned that my lips were sealed and they gave up. We chatted until it was time for everyone to go to their next class. As I walked to CFMC (caring for magical creatures) I noticed some kids from Slytherin tormenting a first year from Ravenclaw. I told Hermione to hold my book and walked over to the group.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said sharply as I approached the Slytherins. They looked up from what they were doing and glared at me.

"It's none of your business." One of them said turning back to what he was doing. They had the poor Ravenclaw girl levitating in the air and were spinning her around. She looked like she might get sick at any moment. I walked up behind the boy who had spoken and grabbed the back of his robe. I threw him to the ground and glared at him.

"I said back off and I meant it." I said through clenched teeth. My statement was quickly followed by a loud growl. The boy stood and he and his friends ran off. I turned around in time to catch the little girl and steadied her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for helping me." She said. I smiled and held my hand out to her.

"I'm Gryphondor house third year Sadie Sinclair." I said. The girl slowly reached out and shook my hand.

"Ravenclaw house first year Abby Parker." She said with a wide smile. She let go of my hand and I helped her pick up her books.

"So, what class are you headed to?" I asked handing her the last book. She held up a thick furry book and I smiled.

"I'm headed there too. You can walk with me if you want." I said as we started walking back over to Hermione.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked as she handed me my books.

"Her name's Abby. She's a first year in Ravenclaw." I said as we walked into the clearing where our class was. Abby stood beside me as I opened my book. She tried to open hers, but as soon as she did it tried to eat her. I quickly reached out and grabbed it from her. She looked at it in fear and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You have to stroke the spine before you open it." I said showing her what to do with my own book. I handed her book back to her and she mimicked what I had done. Slowly she opened the book and was surprised when it stayed still. Hagrid walked out into the clearing and cleared his throat. Once everyone was quiet he whistled and a huge Gryphon came down and landed behind him. He walked over to the class and stood just inside the rock wall.

"How many of you know what this is?" He asked gesturing to the creature behind him. Hermione automatically said that it was a Gryphon.

"You're very close, but this is no ordinary Gryphon. Can anyone else tell us what it is?" Hagrid asked. I could see how angry Hermione was that she had been wrong. Hagrid was about to tell us the answer when Abby raised her hand.

"It's a Marel King Gryphon. It's named for its color and the fact that it's three times larger than its distant cousin the normal Gryphon." She said when Hagrid called on her. I looked down at her and smiled. It was nice to have someone around that knew more than Hermione.

"That's correct. Today we're going to learn how to tame a Marel King and ride it. Do I have any volunteers to go first?" Hagrid asked. Everyone stayed where they were and I stepped forward. Hagrid motioned for me to come forward and I slowly walked over to him.

"Where on earth did you find a Marel King?" I asked as we inched our way over to the huge Gryphon. Hagrid ignored my question and held his hand up.

"Slowly raise your arm and put your hand on his beak." Hagrid said as we inched closer. The gryphon gave a loud caw and Hagrid stepped back.

"Sadie don't move. You're making him angry." Hagrid said as I continued toward the creature.

"I'm not making it angry you are." I said turning to face Hagrid but keeping my hand out to the Gryphon.

"How am I making him angry?" Hagrid asked. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Well, it may be because you keep calling it a him when it's a girl." I said. I turned back to the Gryphon and inched closer until my hand was resting on its beak and my face was only three inches from its own face. Hagrid walked over and smiled patting me on the back. As soon as his hand hit my back the Gryphon's head shot up and it screeched loudly at him.

"Hagrid, back up." I said gently pushing him back away from the large bird. I stepped between the two of them and looked the Gryphon right in the eye. It stopped and looked down at me. As I stood there I held my hand up and the Gryphon slowly leaned down and I could feel its breath on my face as it put its beak on my hand.

"Well, I think you can ride her now." Hagrid said walking up to me. I walked around to the Gryphon's side and climbed onto her back. With a gentle nudge in her side she took flight and we were flying above the trees. After circling the castle we headed back to the clearing. As we landed I jumped off and ran over to my friends.

"That was awesome, Sadie." Harry and Ron said running over to me. Everyone from Gryphondor clapped and congratulated me. As we ate dinner that night, Harry and Ron told everyone about me riding the Marel King Gryphon. They all thought that it was awesome. After dinner we walked back to the dorms and stayed up since it was Friday. We all went to the Gryphondor common room and sat in front of the fire. After a while we ran out of stuff to do and Ginny suggested that we play truth or dare. We all decided that it would be fun since we didn't know what else to do. Ginny went first and decided to torment Ron.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Ginny asked her brother. Ron looked at her in surprise certain that either one he pick would lead to him being embarrassed.

"Truth." He said after a minute. Ginny smiled and looked at him.

"Is it true that you were planning to ask Hermione to the Ulle Ball?" She asked. Ron nearly spit soda everywhere as he tried not to scream at the youngest Weasly.

"Yes." He said finally managing to swallow his soda. He and Hermione both blushed and turned away from each other. Now it was Ron's turn to pick someone.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Ron said.

"Dare." Harry said confidently.

"I dare you to eat one of Fred and George's stink beetles." Ron said with a smirk. George handed Harry a stink beetle and we all watched as he ate it. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and I all gagged and Fred and George started laughing.

"Fred, truth or dare?" Harry said automatically. Fred stopped laughing and looked at our friend.

"Dare." He said calmly. Fred and George always picked dare so none of us were really surprised.

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like and ask her out." Harry said smirking.

"What if she's not in the room?" Fred asked.

"I know that the girl you like is in this room, so do the dare." Harry said crossing his arms. Fred's eyes went wide and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Slowly he leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"Sadie, will you go out with me?" He asked pulling away. I sat there dazed for a minute before snapping out of it and looking at him with a sorry expression.

"Sorry, but no. You're like a brother to me and that's all." I said standing up, "I'm going to bed." I walked over to the door and smacked Harry upside the head on my way. I got back to the dorm room that Hermione and I shared and crawled into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and I woke up one morning to the sun shining in my eyes. Slowly getting out of bed I fed Hermione's cat and got dressed. The halls were filled with people as the older students put their names into the goblet. I walked out of the castle and across a long bridge. I ended up on a small island a little ways away from the castle and walked down to the beach. I sat my bag that I had brought with me down and started walking up and down the beach to find shells and stones that I liked. I had made it a habit of coming here at least once a month to find new things that had washed up. It was also a quiet place where I could come and think. I heard a twig snap in the woods and looked up to see Professor Lupin walking over to me. He was the only person that knew about this place besides me.

"Looking for more stones?" He asked walking over to me as I rinsed the stones I had found in the cool water. I put the stones I had washed into a small leather bag and sat down. Sitting beside me Lupin held a hand out in front of me. Cupping my hands under his he opened his hand and a small black stone fell into my hands. I held it up to the light and saw that it was see through.

"Wow! Where did you get this one?" I asked looking through the stone.

"I found it on my way here and thought you might like to add it to your collection." He said. I dropped the stone into the bag and looked out over the water. Ever since I had told my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher about this place he had started helping me with my collection by brining me strange stones he found. We sat there in silence for a while and just watched the water. Out of all the teachers at Hogwarts Lupin was my favorite. Everyone thought that Harry was my best friend, but really it was Lupin. He was the only person in the entire school that understood me and it was nice to have him around to talk to. I also made sure he had a steady supply of his potion so that he wouldn't turn into a werewolf every full moon. I noticed something flying above the castle and stood up letting out a loud whistle. The large bird swooped down and landed a little ways down the beach from us. I ran over to it and Lupin followed.

"Is that a Marel King Gryphon?" Lupin asked walking up behind me.

"Yep. Hagrid had me show everyone how to approach and ride her yesterday." I said patting the great birds head. I hopped up on her back and motioned for Lupin to do the same. He climbed up on her back with me and we took off. As we flew over the river I slowly stood up and spread my arms out to the sides. As the Gryphon's wings came up her feathers brushed the tips of my fingers. It was exhilarating to be flying without holding onto anything. I sat back down and held on as she flew up into the air and headed back to the beach. We landed and Lupin and I got off. I patted her side and thanked her for the ride before telling her to go home. She flew off and we were left on the beach by our selves once more. I walked over and grabbed my bags as we headed back to the castle. Saying goodbye to Lupin I rushed to the great hall. Everyone was already there eating when I sat down. I had had a huge smile on my face when I first came in but as I sat down I remembered the awkward happenings of the night before. Instead of staying and eating with the others I grabbed a plate and filled it with food before heading back to the dorm room. I walked in and put my plate on the dresser as I climbed up on the top bunk. I made the plate levitate and grabbed it when it was close enough for me to reach. I sat there in silence and ate my dinner. I had missed lunch so I was really hungry. After I finished eating I made the plate go back down onto the dresser and turned off the light. I curled up in my bed and in no time I was asleep. I woke up later that night and found that Hermione had come in without me noticing. I slowly crawled out of bed and walked over to the door. I made sure Hermione didn't hear me as I snuck out of the dorm and headed to the bathroom. I walked in and washed my face off before walking out again. As I stepped into the hall again I saw a light coming toward me and crouched in the doorway so the person wouldn't see me. As the light got closer I heard a familiar voice and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked causing the Slytherin boy to jump.

"I should be asking the same thing." Malfoy said lowering the candle he was holding.

"I asked first." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, I'm going to see the goblet before they take it to the great hall." He said. I had forgotten about the Triwizard Tournament and sneaking my name in.

"I'm coming with you." I said following him as he started down the hall again. He turned and looked at me skeptically.

"There's something I need to do there okay?" I said. He shrugged and started walking again and the paintings started yelling at us about the light. I stepped up beside Malfoy and blew out the candle.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"If they keep yelling at us about that damn light we're going to get caught." I said.

"If we don't have the candle lit we can't find the room with the goblet." He said getting ready to light the candle again. I reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I can see it the dark." I said holding onto his hand as we walked down the hall. Soon enough we found the room and walked in. the goblet illuminated the entire room in blue light. I walked over to it until I was right in front of the barrier.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with my name on it. I walked back over to him and ran at the opposite wall. I changed into an animagus and ran up the wall. Repelling off the wall I did a back flip and flipped over the top of the barrier. As soon as I was above the goblet I dropped the paper in and changed back into a human as I landed in front of Malfoy.

"George and Fred said I couldn't get my name in the goblet. Looks like they were wrong." I said smirking. As soon as I said Fred's name I looked down at the floor and frowned. I walked over to the wall and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked sitting beside me.

"Something happened a few weeks ago." I said.

"Does it have something to do with you and Fred Weasly making out?" Malfoy asked causing me to look up in surprise.

"We didn't make out. Harry dared Fred to kiss me and ask me out and I said no. Wait how do you know about that anyway?" I asked looking at him.

"I over heard Fred and George talking about it. Fred was bragging about it to everyone." He said looking up at the ceiling. I looked back at the floor and clenched my fists as tight as possible. I couldn't believe Fred and George would do that. Why had Malfoy even told me? I thought he liked to watch other people suffer. Suddenly I heard someone walking toward the door. I quickly pulled out my invisibility cloak and covered us up just as the door came open. I saw Fred, George, Neville, and Seamus walk in and walk over to the goblet. Fred and George put their names in and walked back over to the other two.

"I'm serious, she completely attacked me. She's an animagus that also has the control of a horny dog. I had to literally push her off of me and run for it." Fred said laughing. George and Seamus laughed too, but Neville just stood there. I got ready to get up and scream at them, but Malfoy held his hand over my mouth and had a hold of my wrist. The four boys walked out of the room and closed the door. Once I was sure they were far enough away I stood up and cupped my hands around my face in a silent scream. Malfoy watched as I paced back and forth mumbling to myself. Finally I stopped and sat back down beside him. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. I glanced over and saw Malfoy staring at me like he had done it potions class the day they announced the Triwizard Tournament.

"What?" I asked looking over at him. He smiled and leaned closer to me. By the time I realized what he was doing it was too late and he had his lips pressed to mine. After a few seconds he pulled away for air and I stared at him wide eyed.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. He looked at the ground and mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked making him look up at me.

"I said I've wanted to that for a long time. I really like you even if you are a Gryphondor. You're amazing and beautiful and I've been wanting to ask you to Ulle Ball, but I was afraid too." Mafloy said quickly. It was hard to imagine Malfoy being afraid of anything. I sat there and let the words sink in for a minute. Without warning I leaned over and kissed him back. His eyes widened in surprised, but he closed them and kissed back. We broke for air and I laughed.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" He asked looking over at me. I smiled and nodded before standing up.

"We better get back to the dorms before someone realizes we aren't there." I said walking to the door. Malfoy walked up beside me and held my hand as I led us back to the Slytherin dorms. He opened the door and turned to face me.

"Goodnight." He said giving me a quick kiss before disappearing into the dorm room. I made my way back to my dorm room and climbed back into bed.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"I went to the bathroom. Go back to sleep." I said crawling under my blankets. It was hot that night so I used a spell to make it cool down. I fell asleep in seconds and didn't wake up until Hermione rolled me off the bed. I opened my eyes and saw that I was about to hit the floor. Quickly grabbing my wand I made myself levitate.

"We have to go to the great hall. They're announcing the students who are going to represent each of the schools." Hermione said as I stood up. I quickly changed and ran out of the room. On our way we met up with Abby and we all entered the great hall just in time to hear the last name get called.

"And the student who will be representing Hogwarts is our very own…Sadie Sinclair?" Dumbledore said, "Sadie please come up here." He said staring at me. As I walked up through the middle of the room everyone stood and clapped. They weren't just clapping because I would be representing Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament, they were also clapping because I was the first fifteen year old to successfully get my name into the goblet without the help of an adult. I walked up and stood beside the other two students and looked out across the room. My eyes stopped when I saw Malfoy smiling at me. As I sat down at the Gryphondor table I was bombarded with questions and compliments.

"Wow, I'm glad you'll be representing Hogwarts." Hermione said glaring at the Slytherin table.

"When did you put your name in?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time. I smiled but my joy died as soon as I saw Fred and George walking over to me.

"So, how did you get it in?" George asked with his usual smile. I frowned and turned away from them.

"If you tell us I'll give you another kiss." Fred said turning me so that I was facing him. I glared at him and growled through tightly clenched teeth. He started leaning toward me, but before he could do anything Neville pushed him away from me.

"Just leave her alone. She's not a whore so stop treating her like she is." Neville said standing up. It was funny Neville was like my older brother but he was a year younger than me.

"Hey she's the one that tried to rape me a few weeks ago." Fred said with a laugh. At that comment I stood up and slammed my plate full of food into his face causing the entire hall to go silent.

"Stop lying! You know that we were just playing Truth or Dare! As a matter of fact you were acting like a scared little kid, so I don't want to hear it! I'm not your whore and I'm definitely not your girlfriend! I never was and never will be so get it out of your head you fucking asshole!" I screamed in his face. With that I stormed out of the great hall leaving three entire schools in shock. I heard everyone start laughing at Fred and gave a very faint smile as I walked out of the school. We weren't aloud to be outside at night but I didn't care. I walked across the bridge and went to the beach to clear my head. As I sat down I opened my leather bag of stones (I always had it with me). All of them were glowing and I placed them in a circle around me. Once they were all in place a kind of silver barrier came up around me. I sat inside the barrier looking out the opening at the water. From in the woods I heard twigs snapping but I didn't move.

"Sadie?" I heard a familiar voice say from outside.

"What?" I asked making no effort to sound kind. At the opening of the barrier I saw Lupin looking in at me.

"Can we come in?" He asked as Malfoy popped up beside him. I grabbed one of the stones and the barrier disappeared. Getting more stones from my bag I made the barrier bigger and the three of us went inside. I put the stone Lupin had given me the day before in the center of the little room so it would keep us cool.

"I've never seen you get that mad at someone before, not that I blame you. Malfoy told me what happened and what Fred had been saying." Lupin said looking at me. I simply turned away and looked back out at the water. Lupin reached out to pick up the stone he had given me and I looked at him.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. If you try to pick it up at night without gloves it'll freeze you from the inside out." I said. Lupin quickly withdrew his hand. We started talking about my stone collection and the situation with Fred and the Triwizard Tournament. We talked for at least four hours before I put my stones back in my bag and we headed back to the castle. I ignored Fred and George for the rest of the night and headed straight to my room. I crawled into bed and Hermione surprisingly didn't hound me with questions. I quickly fell into a deep sleep and for the first time in ten years I dreamt of my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to Hermione's cat and my own cat sitting on my chest. As I sat up the cats jumped to the ground and I climbed down the ladder. I grabbed their bowls and got them their food walking over to my dresser. I changed into my school uniform before realizing that we were going to Hogsmead today for our fieldtrip. I changed out of my uniform and quickly pulled on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I grabbed my jacket as I rushed out the door. I raced down the stares to the school entrance and stood off to the side as McGonagall called roll.

"Sadie Sinclair?" She called and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Here." I said holding up my hand. I could feel everyone staring at me as I leaned against a stone wall and I sighed. We all walked out the front gate and headed to Hogsmead. Everyone kept a safe distance away from me, but I didn't care, so long as they didn't start pestering me with questions I was happy. When we got to Hogsmead I walked off on my own and headed to the book store. Walking from shelf to shelf I picked out a few books and headed to the counter. Paying for the books I walked out of the store and headed to the Shrieking Shack. Sitting down on a large boulder I pulled out one of the books I had just bought and opened it. As I read I heard something coming toward me through the woods. It stopped at the edge of the woods and I looked up to see Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny staring at me. Sighing I closed my book and put it back in my bag jumping off of the boulder.

"Sadie, we're really sorry." Harry called as I started walking away from them. I stopped and looked back at them in anger.

"You don't need to apologize. I want Fred to apologize, not you guys. By the way Fred you can go fuck yourself." I said looking past them into the woods. I turned to leave and heard Fred step out of the woods.

"You don't belong in Gryphondor. You're just like your stuck up boyfriend, Malfoy." I heard him say with a slight laugh. I could feel my blood boiling as I slowly turned and walked back to them.

"So what if I am? I have every right to be acting like a Slytherin right now and my relationship with Malfoy has nothing to do with you!" I screamed at him.

"What else should we have expected from the girl that was raised by Snape?" Fred said snidely. By then my entire body was shaking wildly from how angry I was.

"Do you know why your mom left you with him after she died? She left you with him because he's your real dad." He said leaning closer to me.

"I'll kill you!" I shouted lunging at him. Sadly someone held me back refusing to let me rip the infuriating boy before me to shreds.

"Sadie, clam down." I heard a familiar voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Lupin holding me back.

"Let me go Remus." I yelled struggling against him.

"I'm sorry Sadie, but you leave me no choice." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a midnight blue stone. I froze when I saw it and he took that chance to press the stone to my forehead. I was knocked out cold almost instantly and woke up a few hours later in my dorm room. I sat straight up and glared at the door. Not even bothering with the ladder I jumped off my bunk and stormed out of the room.

"Don't ever use that on me again Remus." I said glaring at my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He looked up at me and frowned.

"You left me no choice. I had to use the stone." He said. I walked up to his desk and saw the stone lying in front of him. Grabbing it off the desk I threw it at the wall as hard as I could.

"I've asked you before not to use it." I said turning back to Lupin. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I saw a tear drip onto his papers. I quickly reached up and wiped my eyes as he stood up and walked over to the wall picking up the stone.

"Why did you stop me from fighting him?" I asked staring at the desk.

"I stopped you because you thought he was lying." Lupin said walking back over to me. I looked up and over at him quickly.

"Severus is your father Sadie. Your mother left him shortly after you were born and altered your memories so that you wouldn't know." He said softly. My eyes widened and I stepped back in shock.

"Lupin, what do you think you're doing?" I heard from behind me. I spun around and saw the very man we had been talking about glaring at Remus. He stepped toward him and I snapped out of my daze stepping between them.

"Is it true?" I asked looking up at Snape. He sighed and looked down at me.

"Yes, it's true." He said walking back toward the door. I quickly followed him and we walked into the potions classroom. He sat down behind his desk and looked up at me.

"I want to know everything." I said. He pulled out a small stack of papers from one of the desk drawers and handed it to me. I looked at the papers and told him good night before heading back to the dorm room. I sat on my bunk with the papers Snape had given me spread out on the mattress before me. Flipping through a stack of letters I found the oldest one and started reading it.

_**The Letter**_

_Dear Severus, _

_ I am sorry for leaving without giving you a reason. I feel that you are not ready to take on the responsibility of being a father. I know that it has been almost two years since I left, but I had to tell you why. I have met someone. His name is Victor Sinclair and we are getting married in August. He wants to meet you and talk with you about Sadie. I think that it would be best if she was not around when you arrive, so please write me before you come so that I can arrange for her to stay with my parents. She turned five last month and is starting kindergarten in a week. Well, goodbye Severus._

_P.S._

_Write to me when you want to come visit._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Olivia _

___**End Letter**_

It had been a long time since I had seen my mothers writing but I still recognized it. Flipping through the other papers I found a picture of the three of us at the park. I sat on the swing between them and was smiling up at my mother as they pushed me up into the air. Snape was on the other side of me smiling and laughing. Why had my mother really left him? We seemed so happy, but then again things weren't always as they seemed. I ended up falling asleep surrounded by papers that night. I felt someone shaking me early the next morning and opened my eyes to see Hermione standing on the ladder staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up.

"You have to get ready. The first round of the tournament is about to start." She said quickly. I jumped off my bunk and raced over to the dresser throwing on a pair of old jeans and a dark purple tank top. I slipped my shoes on as we raced out of the school and down the hill to the arena. I entered my tent and waited until I was called out. I was the last to go out and I was surprised to see a huge red dragon on the other side of the arena. I walked out so that everyone could see me and Dumbledore's voice came booming out of the loudspeakers.

"Now the champion from Hogwarts will face her dragon." He said sitting back down. I looked up at the dragon as it approached me and took a step back. It hissed and flames shot from its mouth. I quickly jumped to the side and the flames just barely missed me. The dragon turned to face me again and I stood up on a big boulder. My eyes flashed bright purplish pink and I looked into its eyes.

"You don't have to fight me." I said quietly. It stared at me for a few seconds before raising its head high into the air and looking down at me.

"Yes I do. It's the only for me to gain my freedom." I heard the dragon say to me through its thoughts.

"Don't you understand? Fighting me won't set you free. They'll only let you go if I can get that egg." I said motioning to the golden egg in the nest behind the dragon with my eyes. The dragon looked at the egg then back at me.

"I'm sorry little one, but I must fight you." He said swiping at me with his claws. I grabbed a silverish clear stone out of my pouch and held it in my hand. As the claws came closer I held my arm up and a spiked shield covered my arm. The dragons claws hit my shield and it pulled back quickly.

"How did you do that?" He asked looking at me.

"Each of the stones in my pouch has a different power. Each power causes more pain that the last. I do not want to use these to fight you, but if you continue attacking me I will have no choice." I said. The dragon chuckled and went to attack me again. I jumped off of the rock and landed a few feet away. I ran toward the egg, but was stopped when the dragon's hand slammed into the ground blocking my path. After fighting the dragon for a while I gave up and pulled out my wand.

"I'm sorry." I said looking up at the dragon as he brought his head down above me in an attempt to eat me.

"Sembariouse." I whispered right as his head came to the tip of my wand. A bright light flashed and dragon vaporized. I sighed and walked down into the nest. Holding the egg up in one hand the crowd stood up and cheered. As I walked into my tent people started swarming in and surrounding me.

"That was amazing Sadie." Luna said smiling at me.

"Way to go." Ron and Harry said.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." Hermione said. I sighed and set the egg on the table.

"So what does it do?" Neville asked reaching out to open it. I quickly spun around and pointed my wand at it.

"Fieliant." I said quickly and a force field formed around the egg. I sat down in a chair and watched everyone as they praised me and congratulated me. From the corner of my eye I saw someone sneak into the tent and stood up. Stepping in front of them I held up my wand.

"I'm not talking to the press so get out." I said coldly. The woman looked at me and smiled.

"We have permission to interview you." She said. The man behind her held up a camera and flipped it on.

"You may have my school's permission, but you do not have mine. I don't care what my headmaster told you; I will not speak to the press under any cercumstances." I said glaring at the woman.

"Well, we're not going anywhere until we've interviewed you." She said with a smirk. Glaring at her again I pointed my wand at the camera and, without me even saying anything, it blew up.

"I said get out now." I said with a growl as I turned back to the woman. Everyone had stopped and was now staring at me in shock. The woman stood still and the camera reformed in the mans hands again.

"We want an interview." She said simply. Lowering my wand I sighed and looked at the ground.

"If you want an interview then start writing." I said looking up at her as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"You think that these tournaments are fun and games, but they aren't. I'm an animagus and I can speak to other animals. All the dragon out there wanted to do was go home, but I was forced to kill him because you stupid people told him that killing me was the only way to gain his freedom. I had to kill that dragon because the press wanted a good story. You told him that he had to kill me and he believed you. You made me have to kill that dragon. Now get out of my tent. Don't bother trying to alter what you wrote or the video either. I've put a spell on it so that it can't be altered." I said flatly walking back to my chair. They left the tent and everyone else left too. Later that day I walked to Hogsmead and went to the cemetery. I knelt in front of my mothers grave and started to cry.

"What would you have done mom? They brain washed that dragon and there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry." I sobbed covering my face with my hands. I heard someone walk up behind me and turned around to see Malfoy and Snape standing there. I stood up and walked over to them.

"It'll be alright, Sadie." Malfoy said hugging me. The three of us walked back to the school and I walked into the common room. It was empty and I started a fire in the fire place. Sitting on the couch I pulled my knees up to my chest and just watched the flames. I fell asleep on the couch instead of going back to the room, but my sleep was filled with nightmares. I had horrible dreams about my mother and the dragon from the first round of the tournament.


End file.
